pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Marie Chaiera
Tara Marie Chaiera is the second Red Turbo Ranger in Poké Rangers Turbo and the Pink Space Ranger in Poké Rangers in Space. Turbo She is friendly, crazy, and she's a party animal. Tara appears in Chapter 11 when Spencer gets his powers to become the sixth ranger of the team. However, she was just a cameo who was acting like a regular citizen in Slateport. It was not until Chapter 15 and 16, where she went to help Matt save Danny and the other rangers from the Reckless Riders. After that, Danny passes the torch to Tara. Tara becomes the second Red Turbo Ranger. She was second-in command, learning fro Matt. But, over time, she became the leader. In Chapter 19, she and Matt both got the Blazin' Inferno and Hydro Shooter vehicles. After that, it was quiet for her until Chapter 22. She plays the guitar and sings. She had to face Crash and the Creeps with her powerful music skills. After that, she had a rivalry problem with her step brother in Chapter 28, where they clashed in battle. Things were quiet and then Chapter 32 appeared after they got their new Turbo Zords. Working in the Auto Shop, she got in trouble by Danny and Jack. However, she gains the Phantom Battlizer, defeating the rider that stole the Turbo Megazord. After that, things got a little quieter for her. In Chapter 39, she became a drunk as she partied with her friends not knowing that Angela was captured. The rangers go to Orre and together with the other veterans, they defeat the War Demon in the six chapter arc. After that, in Chapter 45, she helped become a prototype for the Space Ranger suit program. And she defeated a monster who was after the Space Center. In Chapter 47, she defeated Sneazette in a sword battle to the death. Finally, in Chapters 48 through 50, she lost her powers. However, with her courage, she led the team to destroy King Speed, causing the Reckless Riders to be destroyed. In Space In the beginning of the sixth season, Tara and her friends meet up with two new trainers, Felix and Ray. However, they get sent to the Space Center, where the Neji Virus attacks. She becomes the Pink Space Ranger. As Command Warrior, she has the power to search for soundwaves. She is second-in command of the Kyogre MegaShip and the communications officer. She had only a little bit of episodes that revolved around her. In Chapter 6, she goes on a blind date with this guy who knew her ranger form. However, they get trapped in a tower that had atomic energy. She was saved by the Rhybuster. Then, in Chapter 10, she and Ray had to stop Overwriter from controlling the citizens of Slateport City. She nearly got a death sentence in Chapter 12. After that, things were quiet until they reached Dewford Island in Chapter 18. She and Angela had to stop a monster from taking the guys of Dewford Island. Things were quiet for her even with Machdrap's appearance and the Voyager Zords. Her next storyline was in Chapter 36, where she and Felix helps Claese defeats a monster after he gets his full morphing powers. As of Chapter 40, it was the last storyline that she was centered on. She and Angela defeats the Pink Psycho Ranger aka Cyber Mental. She helps defeat the rest in Chapter 43. She and the other rangers were also teleported to Stryker City in Chapter 44, trying to defeat it. Also, she was zapped into a data card in Chapter 45, with the other rangers. But, the Psychos brought them back. She sent Cyber Mental packing. She also participated in helping Felix and the others destroy Master Stryker. Guest Appearances Poké Rangers SDI: Chapters 36 and 37- Out of this World Poké Rangers Genesis Overload: Chapters 19 and 20: Hunter and Hunted Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Pink Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Turbo Category:Poké Rangers in Space Category:Poké Rangers Leaders Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn